A Roman Demigod: The Stolen Weapons
by plutoftw
Summary: AU.Percy is barely a month old when Hades learns about him.After a monster attack in which his mother is killed, the gods decide to send him to The City.Join Percy and the other romans on their adventures.The books will follow the PJO series.


**I ****Prologue**

It was not a good day on Olympus. All the gods were gathered in the throne room. The once mighty throne room of the gods that had always been welcoming, now was dimly lighted. The fire that burned in the golden braziers was now extinguished leaving Hestia's flame the only source of light. Even Hades, Persephone and Hestia had chairs on which to sit on. And it wasn't even the winter solstice. Not even close. In fact the date was the 18th of September 1993. All the gods were present on Olympus because Poseidon had broken the oath that the Big three swore at the end of World War II. And that wasn't even the main reason of this meeting. No, the main reason why this council was called was the death of Sally Jackson.

It all started earlier that day when Apollo heard a conversation while passing by his sister's temple on the way to Hermes' postal service so that he could get some materials for a prank.

_Apollo was beaming with happiness (the pun was intended. The sun god really had been shining). It was 3 am in the morning and he had a few hours before it was time to hop in the sun chariot and go to work. He was on his way to Hermes' postal service so that he could get some materials for a prank that had been planed from a long time ago. Apollo was humming the tune from a favorite song of his when he heard his sister's voice. Startled that he would be seen at this early hour on his way __to Hermes he hopped over a fence in an attempt to hide from Artemis. Oh, the irony of the situation as Apollo found himself in the back yard of her temple right under her open window and able to hear everything that was being said inside._

'_You can't hide this forever Poseidon' his sister said 'they will learn about the boy eventually and when they do you'll have to face they're wrath. Better to tell them now and face the con__sequences than have them learn on they're own and send an army of monsters after Percy'_

'_No' the sea god said 'Zeus and Hades will kill him. You know the prophesy. My son might be the one that will bring us down.'_

'_Yes, but he might be the one that saves us. Besides, who says that he'll reach sixteen. For all we know he might die next year, or when he's 10 or a day before his sixteenth birthday. There is no way for you to be sure that the great prophesy is about your son Poseidon.'_

_Apollo having heard enough crawled out of his hiding spot without making a noise and after he jumped over the fence for the second time made his way towards Hermes' office. After that everything went downhill. While telling Hermes about the conversation that he had heard both of them had failed __to notice the Iris message in which Hades was listening about the discovery of Poseidon's son. In his rage the god of the death had sent an army of monsters after the month old boy. The three furies, the minotaur, the chimera and a horde of hellhounds. By the time Apollo and Hermes had noticed they're mistake it had already been too late for Sally Jackson and the only thing that saved Percy was the emergency council that Zeus had called._

Now Apollo was sitting in his throne and wishing that he hadn't decided to try and play that prank on Artemis. Every single goddess in the room was glaring at him and Hermes. Hera was mad at her step sons because they're neglect had caused the death of mother and the destruction of a happy family. Aphrodite was crying for the lost love today and for the fact that the boy's mother had jumped to save him even if she was a mere mortal. Artemis was just about ready to castrate her brothers for being the idiots that they were. Persephone was crying on Hades' shoulder and he actually looked guilty. That woman had reminded him of Maria. So stubborn to protect her child just as his love had been. Demeter and Hestia had embraced Poseidon in big hug. Athena was torn in two. One side wanted to be angry with Poseidon for breaking the oath but the other one wanted to grieve for Sally Jackson. Such a brilliant woman with such a horrible live. Athena had sworn on the Styx to help her finish her studies and write the books she wanted to write.

Zeus on the other hand was massaging his temples. After a day in which he had the bad luck to listen to Hera and Dionysius complain he did not have the strength to be mad at his brother. Ares and Dionysius were completely bored, but because they didn't want to be thrown into Tartarus by Hera they had a grieving look on they're faces. Poseidon was feeling like crap. After his conversation with Artemis his morning had been filled with nothing but problems and the new about the attack on his son and the death of Sally had been too much for the sea god. His face was buried in his hands and his sobs were clearly heard in the silence of the throne room. He was aware of his two sisters that had embraced him in a hug and were whispering comforting word in his ears. 600 feet below Olympus the ocean was raging. Winds with the speed of 350 km/h were howling, 60 foot waves pounded the shores of New York. The roar of the thunder was like the one of an angry and injured dragon. Each time a lightning flashed the sky would be illuminated for a few seconds and then everything would be covered in darkness again. A massive hurricane was making it's way towards New York after completely destroying the gulf of Mexico. Oil platforms had been destroyed. Some sunk to the bottom of the ocean, others along with they're anchors had been lifted and destroyed. If a god saw the destruction right now and didn't know that it was Poseidon's doing he would assume that Typhon had escaped his prison under Mt. St. Helens.

Zeus stood up. Enough grieving, they had more important business to attend to. Even so he couldn't help but wish for Rhea, they're mother to be here. She was so much better at this stuff than him.

'Hm hm' he cleared his throat and pulled the gods out of they're troths.

'It has come to the council's attention that Poseidon has broken the oath to not sire anymore heroes' Zeus said and waited for a reaction. Nothing. The silence annoyed him. If this was a normal there would've been a lot of shouting, selected cuss words, weapons clashing and threats of war. Of course this wasn't a normal day.

'The boy's name is Percy Jackson and earlier today his mother was killed in a monster attack' at this point Poseidon lifted his head from his hands to glare at Hades. The sea god's eyes once sea green were now black.

'Oh boy' Zeus thought 'this is going to get complicated'

'As the result of the attack the boy is now an orphan. I have called this council to decide his fate.'

'Let's raise him on Olympus' Apollo shouted.

'Seeing the fact that your foolishness has lead to this situation I believe that you should not have an opinion on the matter. The same goes for you Hermes' Hera hissed 'I believe that we should give Percy for adoption and make sure that he gets a perfect family. One that takes care of him until he is old enough to visit Camp Half-Blood. In which point of his life he'll have to decide whether or not to stay as a year rounder or just a summer camper'

'The wisest choice in this situation will be to give the boy to Chiron immediately' Athena said 'But the choice goes to Poseidon as he is the father of the boy' the wisdom goddess concluded.

'You are right that it would be logical to give Percy to Chiron at Camp Half-Blood but Chiron is more of a fatherly figure. In this situation I believe that Lupa and The City is the only logical choice.' The sea god said. His voice was hoarse and full of pain.

'But he is a son of Poseidon, not Neptune' Zeus angrily said. What was Poseidon doing? Lupa was an even more dangerous choice than Chiron in this situation.

'He is barely a month old' Poseidon shouted 'Poseidon, Neptune that doesn't matter to her. He is a young pup.' The god said while his form flickered for a moment. When the light died before the council was standing a different god. His hair was still black and he still used a trident but those were the only similarities between Poseidon and Neptune. The roman god was in full battle armor. The round shield that was in his left hand had scenes of destructions that were caused by the elements he controlled. An earthquake splitting the ground open and swelling an entire city. A giant tsunami wave destroying everything on it's path. A hurricane lifting ships of the water with the force of the winds. That and much more was on the god's shield. Neptune had regal features like a roman statue and there was annoyance in his ocean blue eyes. A dark blue cape hung on his shoulders reaching about an inch from the ground. A roman gladius was strapped around the god's waist. The sheath of the blade and the handle were covered with black leather. The blade itself was made of imperial gold.

'I shall take my son to the City no matter what you say' he said.

'I agree' Athena said before she too swathe to her roman form. Minerva too was in battle armor although she was lacking a helmet. Her black hair fell down her armored shoulders.

'This is the best option you have Zeus. If we take the boy to the city you will be spared of you're so called great prophesy. After all it includes only you're greek children and not our roman ones.'

'Even so, Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto too swore not to have any demigod children' Zeus pointed.

'I don't see a problem' Minerva said 'The oath is already broken'

'Very well' Zeus said while sitting on his throne of solid platinum 'You may take the boy with you. Bring him to then City and give him to Lupa. From this day onward Perseus Jackson shall be known as a son of Neptune.'


End file.
